


无标题

by StrawberryMilkandBuffett



Category: alln
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMilkandBuffett/pseuds/StrawberryMilkandBuffett





	无标题

你一睁眼就看到了熟悉的白色天花板，刺鼻的消毒水气味刺激着你的神经，你发现自己躺在一张病床上，房间里没有别人，也没有开灯，周围的昏暗的感觉让你隐隐有些不安，借着从窗外照进来的微弱月光的光线让你察觉出了事情的严重性。

你的双手被反剪在背后，好像是用麻绳一类的东西捆绑着，试着挣脱，但是在之前可能有人将你用迷药迷晕过，身体使不上力气，而且你混沌的感觉到下体被什么东西塞住了，你努力的聚焦了自己的视线，看向两腿之间，那里被塞入一根颜色略深并且形状可怖的假阳具。它正在欢快的震动着，周围的软肉蠕动着，收缩着，想要更进一步的吃进去。

你瞬间清醒了不少，想要求救的前一秒一个身影不知从哪走出来，握住了你半挺立的阴茎。想好了再喊，我可不会手下留情。他威胁道。

他手上戴着医用乳胶手套，不断的上下撸动你的阴茎，橡胶触感很好，时不时恶意的用拇指摩擦你敏感的龟头，前端已经溢出了些许清液，他俯下身，用手指沾了一点黏液，轻轻探入你的口腔，搅拌着你的舌头，满意的看着你的小舌将上面的液体舔干净后，脸上勾起玩味的笑容。你的后面也因为电动棒流出来了不少水，身下的白色床单湿透了一片。

他解开你的衣扣，让胸部暴露在空气中，你这才发现自己平日的白大褂早被换成了护士姐姐们穿的粉色小裙子。你的脖子上还挂着检查病患用的听诊器，他将听诊器的金属部分放到你的乳头上摩擦，很快两颗乳头就挺立起来了。他吻住其中一颗，用牙齿厮磨，另一颗却被冷落在一旁不管。你颤抖着，想要他也摸摸另外一颗，他却视若无睹，仍然舔吻吮吸着那一颗乳头。你的胸前被不平衡的快感侵犯，阴茎一抖一抖的快要射出来了，他突然伸手堵住了孔口，让你无法射精。你被快感磨得快要灭了顶，眼角红红的被逼的流出了泪，你不断向他求饶，在他的要求下连哥哥老公都喊了一个遍，最后在你接近崩溃的时候放开了手，顺势将假阳具猛的抽了出来，在经过敏感点的一刹那你弓起身子颤栗着射了出来。

空气中弥漫着一股情欲的味道，虽然窗户是敞开着通风的，但你感觉你的体温只升不降，射过一次的身体更加敏感，他摸过你的地方都热乎乎的，像要把身体肌肤给烫伤似的温度。你似乎贪恋上了它。你知道这些事情是不对的，一切都不该发生，你和他应该只是普普通通的同事关系，今晚的一切像是一场梦，你更希望它真的是一场梦，明天来上班你仍然可以面带微笑向他问早，后穴上突然出现的灼热温度将你拉回了现实。他的阴茎完全的挺立起来，他用手扶着它，龟头在你的小穴口上磨蹭着，你的穴口不断的收缩，像一张小嘴亲吻着它，想要，想要它插进来，想要它贯穿自己。偏偏他坏的很，腰部稍稍用力进了一个头部，又出来了，嘴上还说着荤话，宝贝你后面的水太多了哥哥老是滑出来怎么办啊，羞得你满脸通红。

他挺着精瘦的腰试探着寻找你的敏感点，你咬着唇尽量不让自己发出声音，经过一点时你没忍住闷哼了一声，他挑了挑眉，知道自己找对了地方，也不急，慢慢顶着那处，九浅一深的律动着，他怕你咬破嘴唇，从旁边拿了一条白布塞到你嘴里，脆弱的敏感点一直被顶撞摩擦，你哭红了眼，受不了这样持续不断的刺激，阴茎再一次抬了头，嘴里的布条被唾液打湿，看你这幅样子，他慢慢的将阴茎抽离了你的身体，与穴口分开时还发出啵的一声。他将听诊器的听头塞进你的后穴，耳塞挂到了你耳朵里，淫糜的氛围让你昏了头脑，你好像听见了自己心脏跳动的声音，频率很高，你的耳朵尖儿红透了，你感觉它已经热的发烫，你的眼里含着水光，可怜巴巴的看着他，你已经尝到了欲望的甜头，你知道男人可以让你得到比手淫快乐数倍的快感，你几乎用迷恋的眼神看着它。他察觉出了你的渴望，笑了一声，将听诊器取出来放到一边，把你嘴里的布条拿出来，一些银丝滴落到脖颈和胸膛上，他凑上来啃咬了一番你白嫩修长的脖颈，你的喉结不断上下滚动，随后吻住你，两条舌互相追逐纠缠，交换对方的唾液，把你吻得迷瞪瞪的，他结束了这个吻，取而代之的他将他的阴茎放在你的唇边，你的唇刚刚结束一个吻，水滟滟的，像个果冻一样，软濡可亲，他用头部顶了顶你的唇，你紧接着张开嘴，把他的含入口腔，你尽力的去讨好这根东西，舌头灵活的舔吮着，顺着柱身上的脉络舔吻，他舒爽的叹喟着，手扶在你的后脑上，一直小幅度的挺身操你的嘴巴，你的眼睛一直贪恋的看着这根东西，软舌舔过肉沟时你用力唑了一下，他闷哼一声，拔出来射在你的脸上。你的脸上已经全是泪水唾液还有他的精液了，身上也都是体液，现在的你看上去就像一个性爱娃娃，专属于他，只服务于他。

他没有继续做下去，帮你撸动出来之后解开了绳子，帮你把身上残有的体液擦干净，从大衣口袋里摸出一个跳蛋，放在一旁的柜子上，临走前在你耳旁低语几句，随后离开了医院。

你坐在病床上，把护士装换回了平时穿的白大褂，看了一会儿柜子上放的那颗跳蛋，犹豫半天你终于把手伸向它，小心把它装到大衣口袋里。随后你也出了医院，打车回家。

回家路上，你坐在驾驶座后面，手指轻轻摸着那个小玩意儿，你抿了抿唇，耳朵又一次红了。

男人说，

想继续的话，明天戴上它来找我。


End file.
